<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t Be Controlled by Lady_Felucia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513197">Can’t Be Controlled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia'>Lady_Felucia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between two members of the First Order, one which reveals the evolving feelings of a certain stoic redhead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t Be Controlled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s the matter with you?”</p><p>General Hux looked up from his DataPad, and studied the man standing in his office doorway. Tall, wearing dark clothing, and with that familiar smirk on his (blessedly maskless) face, Kylo Ren was the enforcer of the First Order, as well as Supreme Leader Snoke’s sole apprentice in the dark arts of the Force.</p><p>And, this past year, Hux’s partner in the bedroom.</p><p>“I’ve been sitting here for two hours trying to resolve a scheduling dispute with my staff. Two of my officers are due to work together overseeing operations on the southern bridge, but they’ve been fighting all week and I’d rather they stay as far apart as possible.”</p><p>Kylo came all the way into the office and sat down in the chair. He picked up a piece of fruit from the bowl on Hux’s desk, and began nibbling at it. “So put them with different people.”</p><p>“If it were that simple I would, but at the moment, I can’t reschedule anyone else to fit into that particular time frame.”</p><p>“Then ... have them work together anyway. I mean, it’s not like you can control human emotion, or how people feel about each other, right?”</p><p>“‘Can’t control’?”, Hux repeated, his face conveying his distaste for Ren’s statement. “There’s no such thing as something that can’t be controlled. Why, we have the technology now to control the very stars themselves!”</p><p>“And you don’t think that there’s something fundamentally wrong with that? Neither man nor machine is infallible, Hux. When you seek to manipulate something else, a mistake is bound to be made somewhere or other, and that can have consequences.”</p><p>Hux sighed and leaned back in his chair, slowly moving his neck side to side to stretch it. This was often something he did to signify when he was through speaking on a particular topic.</p><p>“So how was your day today?”, he asked as he sat back up, while opening his DataPad once more.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your day. How was it? Long, boring, thrilling, difficult, tedious ... surely you can think of an appropriate adjective?”</p><p>“Why are you asking about my day? What do you care how my day went?”</p><p>“Really, I don’t, Ren,” Hux murmured, his eyes still on his DataPad. “However, I believe it’s customary in a relationship to exchange bits of information like this.”</p><p>“A <em>relationship</em>? Since when have we been in a relationship?”</p><p>“Oh, I made that decision about two weeks ago. Around the time we returned from the Selaris Moon negotiations, I believe. I didn’t tell you? Apologies; I’ve had quite a bit on my mind lately.”</p><p>“You — you cant just decide for yourself whether or not we, WE, are in a relationship, Hux!”</p><p>Hux looked up at him now, and there was a hint of a smirk playing over his lips, as he replied,</p><p>“Do you object in some way?”</p><p>“Well ... no,” Ren answered, and his cheeks bore a faint trace of a blush in them, as he continued, “But I didn’t realize that you felt anything for me, beyond our physical connection.”</p><p>“Really, it was the logical choice, Ren. The amount of time we spend in one another’s company, combined with our physical liaison ... it just makes sense.”</p><p>Ren nodded, and now there was no doubt that he WAS blushing.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re agreeable to this, Ren. It will make moving in with each other a much more pleasant venture.”</p><p>“M-m-moving in? What are you talking about??”</p><p>“Oh, my apologies again. It seems I neglected to mention THAT as well. You’re going to be moving into my quarters, ideally before the end of this week. I’ve already procured a larger bed, one more fitting for two people; it should arrive in a few days.”</p><p>Here he paused, looking at Ren as he asked, “Do you object?”</p><p>“Well ... no. I don’t. But —“</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Hux ... did you decide that we’re in a relationship, did you decide that we should live together, because ... because it’s the logical thing to do?”</p><p>“Yes. Didn’t I already say that?”</p><p>“You did. But ... is that the <em>only</em> reason?”</p><p>There was long, silent pause ... and then Hux closed his DataPad, cleared his throat, and, looking directly into Kylo’s eyes, said,</p><p>“Of course not. Please don’t ever think that. The most important reason has nothing to do with logic, or convenience, or anything like that; so get that out of your mind. My decision was born because I know that I can hardly bear it when you’re not near me, I know that I’m never happier than I am when I wake up in the morning and your face is next to mine, and I KNOW, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you’re meant to be mine, the way I’m meant to be yours.”</p><p>“That’s — thats —“, Kylo began, for once nearly speechless.</p><p>Hux smiled, a real smile, and, leaving his seat, came around his desk to Kylo. He put both arms around him, and whispered into his ear, “Also, most of the time after we have sex, I can hardly walk back to my quarters afterwards. With us living together, I won’t have to be going anywhere.”</p><p>Kylo visibly shivered at Hux’s words, and he pulled his arms closer around Hux, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“How practical of you.”</p><p>“I’m nothing if not practical, my dear one.”</p><p>“And although it seems like you’re not giving me a choice, I’m looking forward to moving in with you.”</p><p>“Good. I’m glad,” Hux said with a smile, as they parted. “Now, go away, please. I have more work to do.</p><p>“Go away? You really need to work on your manners, Armitage.”</p><p>“I said ‘please’, didn’t I?”</p><p>“But your tone and demeanor ... so rude. Such bad manners surely call for a punishment, don’t you think?”</p><p>Hux looked up, and raised an eyebrow. “Punishment?”</p><p>“Mm. What’s stopping me right now from locking your door, ripping your clothes off, pinning you against that desk, and having my way with you?”</p><p>“Hopefully nothing. But just so you’re aware ... none of that sounds even remotely like a ‘punishment’.”</p><p>Kylo just sighed and, after locking Hux’s door, cornered Hux and grabbed him around his thin waist, pulling him into his strong arms. Kissing along his neck, Kylo growled,</p><p>“I truly hate you sometimes, you know that?”</p><p>Hux smiled and tilted his head back further, to give Kylo better access to his sensitive flesh. “Don’t tell; <em>show</em>.”</p><p>So Kylo did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>